The Internet of things is a network formed for covering all the things in the world by converging technologies such as wireless data communication and the like on the basis of computer Internet, for achieving interconnection and sharing information among articles. M2M is a technique and means for establishing connections among machines, and with the development of mobile communication technologies, M2M relevant services and products are growing dramatically and have penetrated into various aspects of the national economy, including application in industries such as environment monitoring, intelligent household, intelligent power grid, automatic metering and so on, and urge for a new round of reform of social production and life styles.
At the current stage, the M2M terminal mainly accesses the networks of the mobile operators by way of wireless communication to achieve communication with the industry application management service platform. The development manner of the mainstream M2M terminals is to carry out secondary development using the secondary development interface provided by the platform software on the basis of the available software and hardware functions of the wireless communication module. Since most of the current development patterns of the M2M terminal platform are to compile the application code and platform code together. The application code, also referred to as industry application code, is closely coupled with the platform code via the secondary development interface, and the compiled platform code and application code are integrated together to finally generate an integral executable mirror file. This causes low compile efficiency when developing industry application software and that the platform and industry application cannot realize independent upgrade and it is disadvantageous for the performance maintenance of the terminal.
The new development trend to separate the application from the platform software of the M2M terminal as independent program and platform software to be developed and compiled separately. However, since the platform itself does not have the environment to support the running of independent applications, the urgent affair is to develop an independent application dynamic loading and running technology.